Dbz ut 2 game
Dragon Ball Ultimate Tenkaichi / Blast 2 --Mason Livingston (talk) 21:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) the Sayian hero in Bleach universe / 2 disk *Special / ultimate move creator requires Kinect or ps3 move other ise you can use the moves of Dragon Ball world by training in the mindscape of the hero. *You can use 4 super moves and 1 ultimate move. *Aizen will send you to the Dragon Ball universe to face the son of Frieza. *Mix hair styles and clothes. Story sagas disk 1 -Bardock movie -Saiyan Saga -Ginyu Saga -Frieza Saga -Androids Saga -1st Cooler movie -the Episode of Bardock -Majin Buu Saga -Black Star Dragon Balls Saga -Super 17 Saga -Shadow Dragons Saga Note: Frieza gave the order to Zarbon at their king's death to kill the Saiyans but what if one got away and had to send a no-named Saiyan baby to stop gaki and tell him to kill frizzle but he fell in to a black hole and landed when ichigo was born and ichigo's dad found him passed out drunk and nekkid. hero mode arc's disk 2 download into hard drive you can buy clothes in bleach world or dbz world Clothes in bleach world *black motorcycle jacket 1 with assless chaps *black motorcycle jacket 2 no chaps or underwear *school uniform *leather spy suit clothes in dbz universe *Goku yardrat *Goku cell saga orange and black jacket *demon king clothes 1 *demon king clothes 2 *tracks uniform 1 *tracks uniform 2 *Saiyan armor 1 *Vegeta clothes boo! saga *17 clothes *fusion clothes *Vegeta clothes GT *gaki blue gi *turtle gi 1 *turtle gi 2 *ut1 gi 1 *ut1 gi 2 hair styles note female will have female hair styles from these i will put female next ' male female ' *normal hair long hair *kampachi hair rukia hair *bardoc'' hair Soi fon hair'' *teen Gohan hair Videl pony tail GT *hitsaguia hair insane hair *wild hair yoruichi hair *vegeta hair milla rose hair no bone *short hair jackie hair *ichigo hair rangiku hair *renji hair chizuru hair *vegito hair chi chi hair *ichigo long hair orihime hair *uryu hair tastuki hair *long hair 18 hair *ssj bar''cock'' hair harrabel hair agent of the soul reaper arc - after ichigo dad steps in tells the hero the hologram of the sayain saliro and his legacy soul society sneak entry arc - ssj1 hero vs renji and byakuya soul society rescue arc - ssj2 hero vs azien with renji and ichigo the bount arc - ssj3 hero vs kariya the arrancar arc ssj4 hero vs yammy /release hero mode Of ultmate tenkaichi 1 is the kai side arc woith an extra battle You were dead and Shenron resserected you a week later thanks to Goku he restore you life with one wish you you want to use your wish to go help your friends in Bleach world he ask shenron to let you have the power to cross DBZ and Bleach worlds the kais side arc - ssj4 god hero vs chilled (dead) - note druing the week your dead you fight chilled final battle with azien arc - with ichigo vs aizen revenge of DBZ villans ichigo and Goku teams up with you ''hero mode story 'saliro watched King Vegeta be killed he sent his son/daughter to another world the bleach world ''' after he escaped frizza says that Sayian is going to a black hole saliro says what i sent him/her to another planet frizza then say another universe is more like it bye bye sayian trash soon after the sayian baby that was not named you 15 years later ichigo gains the power of the soul reaper and with you next to him allowing you to see the hollow you go into a false super sayian state '' ''the holow say what are you i am a sayain from planet vegeta you will pay for killing my family hollow scum AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! become a super sayain but have no idea how days later a hollow put a little kid in a bird unexpected you become a Super Sayian again she does not erase you memorys thank mr urahara later ''' '''then a hollow attack appears a day later ichigo has no problem himself until something happens a menos grande and a female/male arrancar the arrancar fight's you and demand you come with her to invade soul society or your freinds die luckly bardock arives in the bleach world after the battle with chilled and saves your friends the arrancar then is pissed and fires a cero at bardock she says her name is tia harribel/arturo plateardo she/he then sonido and kiss you on the cheek ' '''says you will be mine then the battle with bakuya and renji ssj unlocked then kampachi and then ' '''bakuya again wth ichigo bankai you ssj form then fter the battle aizen betrays the soul reapers and you go ssj2 before aizen escapes he uses the hogyoku to send you back to the world you were born in the train with goku and other z fighters they tell you about the dragon balls then chiliza come to avange his father frizza then you fight chiliza as ssj2 but your attacks dont work you go ssj3 and take the upper hand after the battle piccolo finds all the dragonballs willl grant you 3 wishes first two are your choice *'all super and all ultimate z world skills' *'custom move maker unlocked' *'all z clothes' *'all z hair' then after you pick you two wishes the 3rd wish will activate by the story line you show up from where ichigo and karira begins the final battle ichigo is almost but he wont give up then after the battle a cut sence will activate ''' '''and goku and vegeta talks to you while you asleep you train like you did with the dbz characters inside a map called dream world Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games